Arramant Lasheva
DM Handle Xivean Description Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 5'10" Weight: 225 lbs Age: 18 Place of Origin: Samaha (Village in Ghealdan) Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not yet chosen Primary Weapon: Not yet chosen Secondary Weapon: Not yet chosen Tertiary Weapon: Not yet chosen History Arramant is the oldest of three children, having a brother three years younger then him and a sister six years younger. He spent the first twelve years of his life well liked by the entire village of Samaha and loved by his parents, Bennett and Liandra Lasheva. Arramant lived a carefree childhood for the majority of his younger life, helping his parents when they needed it by watching after his siblings. Two weeks after his twelfth birthday a Plague hit Arramant's village, a disease that swept through much of Samaha and was fatal to most, including his parents. The week after his parents were burried Kimmy, Arramant's younger sister grew ill as well, fortunately there was a traveling Aes Sedai visiting the village, healing the sick. His sister survived the ordeal and Arramant felt a great deal of gratitude towards the Aes Sedai as wel as a feeling of debt. Not only did he feel he owed the woman who had saved his sisters life, but all Aes Sedai in general. A month passed and the village was practically done with, all the survivors moving away to find somewhere else to settle wether on there own or with distant family. Arramant turned down offers from the other villagers to go with them and have someone to look after him and his siblings, instead once his sister had recovered enough to travel he packed up what little he could and set out for Tar Valon with his siblings on his own. Arramant new he had to take care of his brother and sister now, and Tar Valon was a big enough city he was certain he could find work. The city also had the added advantage of housing the Aes Sedai, he would watch from a distance until he found a way to repay the debt he owed them. Upon reaching the city after a long journey Arramant brought his siblings to the first tavern he could find on the outskirts of the town. At first the owner attempted to kick them out, not wanting homeless children around his establishment but Arramant found ways to make himself useful and he was soon given a permanent room to stay in with his siblings as long as he would work at the tavern. He made himself useful in any way he could, often being both serving boy and stable boy, dealing with both unruly customers as well as unruly horses. His free time was spent near the Warders Yard watching them train, thinking one day perhaps he would try and join there ranks himself. Over the years he grew strong from dealing with the drunks and there horses as well as finding old sticks he and his brother would pretend to spar. On his Eighteenth Birthday he made his decision to leave the tavern, his brother fully capable of taking his place and looking after there sister now, to join the warders. He watched them often enough and practiced a little with his brother and sometimes with other boys around the town that he was certain he could make a half way decent first impression, though he was also well aware anyone with any serious training would defeat him without thinking about it at all. Category:Warder Bios